Three's A Crowd
by me4draco06
Summary: Hermione has to choose between two men... Read&Review! HGDM & HGSS -WARNING- This story contains Sexual activities, Suicidal tendencies and infedelity!
1. Confusion

THREES A CROWD Chapter One: Confusion  
  
Draco walked into the Great Hall, sat down and poured himself some pumpkin juice. He felt terrible. He hadn't slept the night before and he didn't know why. He was glad it was Saturday-Gryffindor V Ravenclaw, so he wouldn't have to play.  
  
| Just then he saw Hermione walk in and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Draco was sitting up tall and staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then he saw Harry giving him a puzzled look and Draco, having realised what he was doing, looked quickly down at his empty plate.  
  
*what am I doing staring at that bossy little Mudblood?*  
  
Then Crabbe and Goyle sat down next to him.  
  
"so what are we gonna do to that stupid seeker Potter today?" asked Goyle and him and Crabbe snickered.  
  
"I..uhh.I don't..I mean.I have to go think!" With that Draco left, bringing his puzzled thoughts with him.  
  
A/N: Hey Guys!! Uploaded!! Sorry these first two chapters are short, but they will get longer I promise you! Please review! 


	2. Strange Suspicion

THREES A CROWD Chapter 2-Strange Suspicion  
  
"What was that about?" Harry said, not really looking for an answer.  
  
"waa waaf waa aaout?" said Ron, his mouth full of sausage.  
  
"Draco. First he was looking over here ,at you I think Hermione, then Crabbe and Goyle went over to him and we talking and also looking over here then he just stood up and almost ran out!"  
  
Harry finished and looked at Hermione, expecting an answer as she was usually the one to work things out. But all she said was "I don't know"  
  
"well he was looking at you strangely..do you think it means anything?" Harry said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"well I'm not sure. I caught him looking at me about 6 times in Potions yesterday and in the Library. Its really starting to annoy me! Not to mention the strangeness of his actions."  
  
"He probably likes you" Ron said, jokingly but with a hint of disgust in his voice.  
  
"well whatever it is, it doesn't matter. Not today at least! You two need to concentrate on the game. In fact you had better get going! Its 20 to 11!" she said, and she pushed Ron and Harry out of the Great Hall, towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
A/N: Again, sorry about the shortness of it!! They will be longer from now on! 


	3. The Proposal

THREES A CROWD Chapter 3-The Proposal.  
  
It was Monday morning-after what could possibly have been the most memorable capture of the Snitch in any Quidditch game ever seen at Hogwarts! Harry, Ron and Hermione were so happy that they didn't mind too much about having a double lesson of Potions that afternoon, which was extremely rare for the three of them.  
  
The morning classes went well and they arrived at Potions with reasonably warm hearts. Today they were making a Speedy-Growth Potion which was needed for Professor Sprouts Skivates that needed to grow really big for her 7th years.  
  
They were working by themselves and exceptionally but, as usual, none as well as Hermione. But she, if possible, was working better than usual.  
  
"Sir!" said Hermione with her hand in the air "sir!"  
  
"what is it?" Snape said, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"well, I know the book said to add the essence of Belladonna whilst the cauldron still on the fire but that doesn't work"  
  
Snape looked mildly surprised and replied with a raised eyebrow and his usual sarcasm "really Miss Granger? Enlighten us!"  
  
"well, normally this wouldn't cause friction but the method tell us to add 13 drops of Dragons tears and then add the Belladonna over the fire. However the intense heat mixed with the amount of Dragon tears would cause the Belladonna to react badly and.explode. Since we cannot reduce the amount of Dragon tears, I suggest we remove the cauldron from the fire after adding them, then add the Belladonna, and replace the cauldron 2 minutes later" Hermione suddenly realised that the whole class was looking at her wide- eyed and slack jawed.  
  
Especially Snape.  
  
He fumbled over words before he spoke next. "very well everyone.."  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening. Although it didn't show she was bursting with excitement. She had just proved herself correct over the one teacher who didn't like her and considered himself always right. Not only that, she had corrected a book! Her best friends before and sometimes even after she had started at Hogwarts. She sighed contently.  
  
Meanwhile Snape was sitting at his desk, dumbfounded. *what an amazingly intelligent girl* he thought. He had always known she was an extremely smart student and ahead of everyone in her year, even some of the year above, but he had never known the extent of her knowledge. He could probably have a more interesting conversation with her than half the teachers at Hogwarts. He found this strange and unnerving as knowledge and intelligence were what he found most attractive in a woman.  
  
He shook himself. *All I feel for this girl is clearly professional. Nothing has changed, except for the fact that I now have something in common with her. Something I have never found in a woman before. Something.no it is clearly an interest in her cleverness*  
  
The bell rang. "Hermione could you come here please?" Snape said, almost shouting. "He probably wants to yell at you for being smart or something" Ron said, being half sarcastic half serious. "wait for me in the hall, it should only take a few minutes" Hermione told them and walked over to Snape's desk, trying to look as though she wasn't scared.  
  
"yes professor?" she asked.  
  
"sit down. I just wanted to say.you showed an outstanding extent of knowledge today. You obviously know your potions extremely well and I would probably be right in saying you are number one in most of your other classes" it wasn't a question, simply a statement. Hermione blushed and smiled.  
  
"well.I'm.I'm not sure sir"  
  
"Oh don't be so modest! I discovered today your high intelligence and I wanted to ask you wether I could have a favour of you, aswell as more of an insight into your knowledge?"  
  
Hermione was surprised beyond belief. *this just keeps getting better* she thought with excitement. "of course sir" she answered him, breathlessly.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm working on a Potion for the Order. Something that can make the drinker incredibly smart and strong, which will come in extremely handy.you know of how much use this could be to us! Yet the trouble and research which goes into this is extreme and I will not be able to finish it when it needs to be of aid.The Dark Lord is planning to attack sometime soon, we know that much however we are not sure exactly when. So I shall need an assistant. I am asking this of you, due to what you showed today. However, I shall need a more extent of your knowledge to be sure you can do it. If you accept this then you will need to take a test I am preparing for my NEWT class. Do you accept?"  
  
Hermione was overwhelmed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It suddenly occurred to her that Snape was waiting for an answer. "Yes! Of course Professor! It will be an honour! Thank you!" Snape gave her a rare smile, which was quickly wiped from his face.  
  
"But lets not have this go to your head. You will still work hard in this class, hard for me and not mention this to anyone. Except of course Potter and Weasly, there's no doubt you'd tell them anyway. Good day"  
  
She almost ran to the door and found Ron and Harry waiting outside.  
  
"Finally! We were just about to leave! What did he want?" asked Ron.  
  
"well." she went into a full account of what was just said and finished just as they were entering the Great hall.  
  
"wow! That's not like Snape at all! That was almost.well.human of him!" Harry said in amazement.  
  
Hermione laughed. She felt happier than she had felt in days.  
  
"Maybe he likes you as well!!" Ron said with a wink " First Malfoy, now Snape! At the rate you're going there'll be none left for anyone else!"  
  
Hermione hit him playfully. And Ron, although speaking his words with complete sarcasm, had no idea how right he was. 


	4. Confession

THREES A CROWD Chapter 4-Confession  
  
Dinner that night went extremely slow. Hermione was thinking about what Ron had said. The more she thought about it the more it seemed to be true.  
  
She caught Draco looking at her more than once. Snape, however, didn't look her way at all.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Snape was older and smarter than Draco. He could get away with many things. Including glances at the girl he recently found attractive.  
  
Draco was looking at Hermione once more-he couldn't stop looking at her! He didn't know why. Usually he couldn't stand to look at the filthy mudblood- she was a disgrace to the wizard name!  
  
But now.she was graceful, beautiful, smart.EVERYTHING! His stomache turned whenever she looked at him, but he quickly turned away whenever she did. He couldn't possibly let her know how he felt. But how did he feel? Did he love this girl?  
  
No, he couldn't possibly.  
  
But something was telling him he was wrong.  
  
And he realised.he loved Hermione Granger.  
  
*  
  
"ARRHH! He's staring at me again!" Hermione said irritably.  
  
"You should punch him" said Ron with a grin.  
  
Hermione laughed.  
  
"No seriously"  
  
"I'm not going to punch him Ron!" she said half annoyed, half amused.  
  
After a few more jokes about Hermione's love life the conversation turned to Quidditch. Hermione quickly grew bored with the topic and, having homework to do, finished her dessert and walked out.  
  
* she was sitting alone at a table in the Library when she felt someone watching her. She heard some books fall behind her and turned around quickly and gasped.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Draco said.  
  
Hermione stood, surprised. She shook herself back into focus. "What do you want?" she said with a frown.  
  
"uh.nothing don't worry."  
  
Hermione turned back to her book, slightly annoyed. *he's kind of cute though*  
  
"Actually."  
  
She turned back to him. "yes? What is it?" she said, with a small smile this time.  
  
*her smile is beautiful* Draco thought *I cant possibly tell her how I feel! But I have to.I-yes.I have to*  
  
"I love you"  
  
Hermione eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you! Is that so bad!" he practically yelled his last words.  
  
"no. of course not. But I.I thought you hated me!"  
  
"So did I" he said looking at his feet "but my feelings recently changed"  
  
Hermione was so shocked she almost fell out of her chair. For once, she didn't know what to say. She just looked at him. But she didn't see the arsehole she usually saw. She saw a sweet, shy and cute school boy. Perhaps even "sexy".  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you" he quickly said and rushed out of the Library.  
  
"WAIT! Shit!" she banged her fist on the table. She didn't know what to do. It was like a question she didn't know the answer to, and she hated the feeling. She out her face in her hands and started pouring out tears. She didn't hate Draco. She couldn't. But she didn't want to like him either. Her feelings were all mixed up. After a while, and she packed up her books and went to bed.  
  
*  
  
On the other side of the castle, a 16 year old Slytherin boy shed his first tears caused by love. 


	5. And Life Becomes More Complicated

THREES A CROWD Chapter 5-And Life becomes More Complicated  
  
A/N: This chapter contains a sexual encounter! I wont give you anymore information, just warning you! Enjoy!  
  
Hermione woke the next morning feeling groggy and looking puffy eyed. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, due to her thoughts pounding her head and the few tears that had leaked out of her eyes. She absolutely hated feeling this way she decided lying in bed, as she had never felt this way to have come to that decision before.  
  
She pulled herself out of bed and into the shower, which left her feeling slightly more awake yet not any more ready to face the day. She wanted to see Draco.yet she also did not.  
  
*should I treat him how I usually do? Or perhaps be a little nicer?* she wondered as she styled her hair in a ponytail *Will he act any different? Ron and Harry will suspect something if I act any different. So would his friends. No I should definitely act as though nothing happened.*  
  
She quickly dressed and left for breakfast . As she sat down between her best friends her woes were temporarily forgotten as she laughed hard at the group of friends that surrounded her. She felt very happy indeed.until the looked up at the Potions Master and realised she had to speak with him about the N.E.W.T test.  
  
He left the hall and a few minutes later the Bell rang. She got up and left abruptly, walking in the direction of the dungeons. She hoped to have a few words with him before her Charms class.  
  
She reached his office and knocked on the door briskly to which he replied with a growl: "come in"  
  
She meekly poked her head in the door and said "Professor? May I speak with you?"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger but make it quick!" he said with a slight hiss in his voice.  
  
"Well I am just inquiring about the NEWT test you said I would have to take. I was just wondering when you would like me to take it so I can prepare for it"  
  
Snape frowned slightly, in thought. "The 7th years will be receiving it tomorrow. Would you be ready to take it in two days time?"  
  
Hermione nodded briskly "Yes of course sir"  
  
"Very well. Come to my classroom immediately after dinner on Thursdsay night. Good Morning"  
  
Hermione nodded and left for Charms feeling extremely proud of herself. She walked around a corner and bumped very hard into something quite solid.  
  
"OW! Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione said from the ground to the blond figure that was also knocked to the ground.  
  
"No its fine, I wasn't paying attention" the blond figure said, getting to their feet and holding out a hand to Hermione.  
  
"Thank you" as she got to her feet, staring into the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
It was Draco who broke it. "Uh..uh we have Charms now.right?"  
  
"yeah, that's right" Hermione replied, quite relieved that it wasn't her who had to say something first.  
  
"We better get going or we'll be late! Come on"  
  
They walked to Charms together, talking a bit and getting on quite well. He actually made her laugh. By the time they reached Charms the awkwardness was quite forgotten.  
  
****  
  
Hermione studied quite hard that night and the next day at lunch and after dinner, for the NEWT exam. By the time Thursday came around she felt she was more than ready.  
  
She walked down to the dungeons after dinner that night with slightly more confidence than she would usually had. He had, after all, asked her to come down and take the test, so she knew she would not be yelled at-growled at, at the very least.  
  
She knocked, and entered his classroom after hearing his "come in"  
  
"Sit at this desk" he gestured towards a desk at the front of the room with a piece of paper on it. She sat down  
  
"You have one hour to complete the test. Begin" She started on the test quickly and found that she knew most of the first page but found that the questions got harder on the next one.  
  
He sat at his desk at the front of the room, picked up a book and began to read. Yet he became distracted. He watched her working and was lost in his thoughts. She was so incredibly beautiful. Her hazelnut coloured legs, crossed underneath a short grey skirt. her slim body crept up under a white shirt, covered by a thin navy blue jacket with the Hogwarts crest. Soft brown curls swept over her bare neck.  
  
Snape became very aware of just how much he loved his desk. It showed only the top half of his body, for which he was very grateful.  
  
He tried to make himself focus on his book yet was unable to concentrate on the words on the page. His eyes kept flickering towards the young woman in front of him. For he had realised she was no longer an annoying little school girl. She had grown to be a woman. An absolutely gorgeous woman at that. He felt himself sweating and made himself read his book.  
  
* An hour later Hermione was handing her test to him.  
  
"I will grade this tomorrow. Come and see me tomorrow after dinner again and I will inform you of your grade and your competence to be my assistant" Snape said, taking the test from her hand.  
  
"Thank you sir.  
  
"Its quite alright. I have been immensely impressed with your ability and intelligence so far. I hope you will continue to impress me. Although I do rather hate surprises"  
  
Hermione laughed nervously, not knowing wether or not he was making a joke.  
  
He left his chair and stood in front of her and she suddenly realised how much taller he was than her. This close, his hair didn't look gross and greasy. On the contrary it looked quite silky and healthy. she looked into his dark eyes and found them staring back into hers.  
  
Before either of them knew what they were doing, their lips were upon each others, her hands running through is hair. His were running down her back and along her waist.  
  
She moaned slightly and she parted her lips to allow entrance for his tongue. It was then that he realised what he was doing and pulled away abruptly.  
  
She looked up at him in complete shock with herself and him.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said and quickly ran from the room, leaving Snape standing there, alone in his classroom.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days or so! More reviews mean quicker chapters! lol! A HUGE thank you to my current reviewers all..3 of them!  
  
Alyssium, Snowstar and Caitlin thank you SOO much! I hope you liked this new chapter!! 


End file.
